The Rain of Buu
by Bejita
Summary: Piccolo at the Beauty Salon?? errr..... this is a... strange fic. EnJoY!


The Rain of Buu!!!  
This is the sequel to the Reign of Buu... I just kind of put a pun on this title, even though this has hardly anything to do with Buu. You don't need to have read the last one to be able to read this one... but I'm not guaranteeing that you'll understand it if you did read the last one. Heh. Especially Piccolo. I don't think that I even understand him. Anyway, thanx for everyone who read and reviewed the last one. Please do the same for this one. But more importantly, enjoy!  
  
  
Pan arrived at Capsule Corp.  
"Hi Pan! Nice to see you!"  
"Hi Bulma, is Trunks here?"  
"Ummm... no... he called me on his mobile phone and told me that he was destroying planets with his father. Do you want me to trace the call and tell you what galaxy they're in?"  
"Err... no... don't worry about it Bulma. I'll go look for someone else to go to the movies with. See ya!"  
Pan flew off towards a beauty salon. She opened the door and approached the counter.  
"Hi, I was wondering if Mister Piccolo was here getting his daily facial and manicure."  
"Yes sweetie, Piccolo is here but this time he's getting a haircut. Please go on through, you can talk to him if you want."  
Pan wandered through the salon and saw Piccolo getting his haircut.  
"Hi Mister Piccolo! Cool haircut! But... it looks like Goku's hair..."  
"Oh yeah, I just love Goku's hair style so I decided to get the same. Do you want a hair cut like it aswell?"  
"Hmm.. let me think. Ummmm..... No. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come with the movies with me."  
"Ooh!! Cool!! Sure, Pan! I'll come! There's only one problem... Mr Popo stole all my nailpolish except for the pink one. I don't want to put on the pink one because then it'll look like I'm stealing Vegeta's favourite colour. Do you mind if I don't have my nails painted today?"  
"No... not at all Mister Piccolo... Come on, let's go to the movies."  
Piccolo paid for his haircut and flew away with Pan to the movies. The only movies showing were "Vegetable's Bad Hair Day", "A Blob Called Boo" and "Pickles the Wonderman".  
"OOooh!! Pan!! Let's see Pickles the Wonderman! I heard that it's about a green guy who wears paper bags for shoes and comes from a planet called Nimrek! Come on, let's see it!!!!!!"  
Pan picked up a brochure from the cinema and read the movie summaries.  
"Err... All of these storylines seem awfully familiar.... especially Vegetable's Bad Hair Day... Wanna go bowling instead?"  
"NO!!!!! LET'S WATCH PICKLES THE WONDERMAN!!!!!"  
Piccolo chucked a tantrum and started to power up to an incredible level. The ground shook, a powerful white aura formed around him, his new haircut was on end (just like Goku's does)... then he stopped. Pan looked at Piccolo, wishing that she bothered to find Trunks instead of taking this looney.  
"Errr.. why did you stop powering up, Piccolo? I was sure that you were stronger than THAT..."  
"I am! I am! It's just because I broke a nail!! Argh!! Argh!! Take me to the hospital, Pan! Please! I'm in pain here! Quick!! Pan!!!!!!! PAN!!!!! Where are you going, Pan?? Come back!!"  
Pan had wandered away, pretending that she had no idea who Piccolo was.  
"No!! PAN!! Come back!! Please!! My nail needs to be fixed!! Stupid damn Popo... I could have been wearing my extra strength green nailpolish if he hadn't stolen it... DAMMIT!!"  
  
Pan sat, nearly asleep, in the cinema, watching Vegetable's Bad Hair Day. The movie was almost over... and she was glad, too... she thought it was the most boring and pointless movie ever. Then she heard someone in the seat behind her bawling their eyes out. She got sick of it and turned to face them.  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!! IT'S HARD ENOUGH WATCHING THE MOVIE LET ALONE HAVING TO LISTEN TO YOU TOO!! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF --- waitasec..... Vegeta??? I thought you were in some other galaxy destroying planets with Trunks..."  
"Yes... *sniff*... I was .... *sniff sniff*, but I was killed by some disease thingy that Trunks told me about then I got sick of being dead so I miraculously came back. *Sniff*... "  
"So are you crying because you're happy that you're back alive somehow?"  
"No!! *sniff*... I'm crying about this sad movie... that poor Vegetable guy... I'm glad that I don't have shocking hair like his... *sniff*... although it does look awfully familiar..."  
Pan looked back at the movie screen seeing a guy with the exact same hair as Vegeta. She decided not to make ridicule of him at that moment.  
"Err.. right... boo hoo... poor him... "  
"Shh! *sniff*.. I'm trying to listen to the end of it, Pan! Be quiet!"  
Pan rolled her eyes and started to shove her face with popcorn instead of concentrating on the movie.  
"I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET, PAN! IF YOU'RE GOING TO EAT SOMETHING THEN EAT IT QUIETLY!!!"  
"Make me."  
"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!"  
Vegeta fired a big bang attack at Pan but she deflected it and it hit the movie screen. Pan got up and started jumping for joy.  
"YAY!!!!!! ABOUT TIME!!!!"  
"NO!!!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!! I'VE KILLED THE MOVIE SCREEN!!!!! I WANTED TO SEE THE END OF THAT, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Vegeta ran out of the cinema crying. Pan finished all of her popcorn and left the cinema too. She heard a familiar voice coming from the candy bar.  
"Tarzan smell popcorn..."  
Pan approached the guy. It was fat Buu.  
"Well d'uh... this is a candy bar, Buu... Err... you are Buu, aren't you? Since when were you Tarzan?"  
"Tarzan not know. But Tarzan hungry. Tarzan want food. Give Tarzan food!!!!!!"  
Pan grabbed some popcorn and shoved it into Buu's mouth to shut him up. Then she flew to Goku's house. She entered to see a whole bunch of women having a Tupperware party. Pan went straight to the kitchen.  
"Hi Grampa, I knew you'd be here. Aren't you sick of Grandma organising these Tupperware Parties?"  
"Actually, I organised it."  
"whA??"  
"Well if I get ChiChi lots of food storage thingummies, then that means she'll make more food to put in them, right?"  
"Err.... whatever...."  
"Here, Pan! Have a free lunchbox thingy!"  
"Uh... thanx Grampa... I think I'll be going now....."  
Pan flew as fast as she could away from there.  
"Awww man.. I'm running out of places to run... I think everyone's gone weird.... Ah well, let's see what Roshi is doing..."  
Pan arrived on Roshi's Island and entered the Kame House.  
"Hello.. anyone home?"  
The Kame House seemed to be awfully quiet. Pan went through a few rooms, not finding anyone. Then, she saw Oolong hiding behind a chair.  
"Oolong? What the..."  
"You gotta help me!! There's a ... a.. thing.. in the kitchen.. Chiaotzu ate it and then it took over his body and killed him.. it's got Roshi now.. quick!! Help!!"  
Pan was confused, but nevertheless, she went into the kitchen and saw a pile of goo attacking Roshi.  
"PAN!! HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
Pan took action quickly. She grabbed the goo... and shoved it into the lunchbox.  
"THANKYOU PAN!!!! YOU SAVED MY LIFE!!!!!"  
"Ok... no problem... just don't touch me... you're all... gooey..."  
"Oh yeah, wanna help me wash up?"  
"URK!!"  
Pan flew out of Kame House with her lunchbox. She gave up, and just went back to Goku's house. She put the lunchbox on the kitchen bench and sat down with the Tupperware ladies. 5 minutes later, bored out of her brains, she went back into the kitchen... but the goo had disappeared. She looked everywhere for it. It wasn't in the kitchen. Then she raced up to Goku to see if he knew where it was.  
"GRAMPA!! HAVE YOU SEEN THE.... AAAAAGH!!!!"  
The goo had started to take over Goku's body.  
"Hey! This food is greeat!! Got any more??"  
  
The end! Please review. I know it's pretty stupid but I wasn't getting any good ideas. Please read my other fics too. ^_^ 


End file.
